


pity for an old man

by dear_dunyazade



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Other, Senile Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Stan hates to pity him





	pity for an old man

Bullock keeps coming back, no matter what security and the workers tell him. He isn’t senile, exactly, just... upset. He gladly let Stan have the position of Deputy Director, too tired to keep it his own anymore. It just seemed to hurt him to leave forever. And, as he says, he needs to make sure everything runs smoothly.

Thursdays at 12:35 are the constant, even if he shows up with bread crumbs on his Hawaiian pattern button-down, and his sandals on the wrong foot. Security is prepared for that schedule, but who knows when he might drop by at 5 a.m. on Monday, bright and cheery and clearly on some heavy medication, talking to the opening shift guard about a new bird he bought, or a trip he and his latest girlfriend were taking soon. 

Stan sometimes wonders how Bullock affords it all. The drugs and the pets and the cars. Then he hears blood-curdling shrieks of new recruits from the kitchen, where Jackson and Reginald put a fake mouse on the old Keurig to scare them and, as they put it, “weed out the weaklings,” and he has to go and save the poor twenty-something year olds.


End file.
